Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts
Cast: * Snow White - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Prince Florian - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Queen Grimhilde - Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) * The Witch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Doc - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Grumpy - Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) * Happy - Sally Brown (Peanuts) * Sleepy - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) * Bashful - Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) * Sneezy - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) * Dopey - Snoopy (Peanuts) * The Magic Mirror - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Humbert the Huntsman - Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) * Forest Animals - Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show), Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle), Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Timmy Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Teresa, Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Bambi, Thumper (Bambi), Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds), Classified (The Penguins Of Madagascar), and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 2 Shreeky and Stewie # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 3 Pepe Meets Penelope ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 4 Shreeky's Dark Demand # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 5 In The Woods/Pepe Runs Away # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 6 Pepe's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 7 Pepe Discovers A Cottage # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 9 Meets the Peanuts ("Heigh-Ho") # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 10 Pepe Explores Upstairs # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 13 The Peanuts Discover Pepe # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 14 Pepe Meets the Peanuts # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 15 Supper Not Ready # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Peanuts' Washing Song)" # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 17 Deceived/Shreeky Disguised Herself # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 18 "The Peanuts' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 19 "Someday My Princess Will Come" # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 20 Bedtime in the Peanuts' Cottage # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 21 Ursula's Evil Plan # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 22 The Peanuts Leave For Work # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 23 Pepe meets Ursula # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 24 A Race Against Time # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 25 Pepe's Death and Funeral # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Pepe Le Pew White and the Seven Peanuts Part 27 End Credits Characters Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as Snow White Penelope Pussycat2.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Prince Florian Shreeky mirror.jpg|Shreeky as Queen Grimhilde Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as the Witch Charlie Brown as Jeff.png|Charlie Brown as Doc Lucy-van-pelt-snoopys-getting-married-charlie-brown-64.6.jpg|Lucy as Grumpy Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally as Happy Peppermint patty peanuts movie.png|Peppermint Patty as Sleepy Linus peanuts movie.png|Linus as Bashful Schroeder.png|Schroeder as Sneezy Snoopy as a top dancer.jpg|Snoopy as Dopey Stewie griffin by mighty355-d7u8ws6.png|Stewie Griffin as the Magic Mirror Grundel-0.jpg|Grundel Toad as Humbert the Huntsman Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby character.png|Rigby Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond Patou.jpg|Patou Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg|Peepers Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timmy Brisby Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Young Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper Bing bong inside out.png|Bing Bong Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie Classified penguins.png|Classified Sharptooth.png|and Sharptooth as the Forest Animals Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:THIS IS WRONG